


Orchid

by Shmootzie



Category: Mozart in the Jungle (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Epilepsy attack, Eventual Fluff, Gloria is awesome, Hurt/Comfort, Music, No Hailey/Rodrigo shipping for now, Recovery, Sickness, The Maestro needs a hug, Thomas Papa Bear, cursing, orchestra is family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmootzie/pseuds/Shmootzie
Summary: No one told Hailey how to care a Maestro`s heart. But then again no one tells you how to manage a human heart at the best of times.





	1. Hailey

No one told Hailey how to care a Maestro`s heart. But then again no one tells you how to manage a human heart at the best of times. 

Rodrigo’s little heart beats blood and genius not only into his body but in everything its owner touches. Rodrigo`s fragile precious heart that loves the shit out of everyone, that makes him unable to lie to save his life. 

Hailey does not know how to take care of such an extraordinary heart when she has been for so long so careless with her own. 

She closes the door when she leaves.


	2. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas worries.

The boy does not eat or sleep,wanders around like a freaking ghost. Thomas tries to ignore it, as with the orchestra he is focused as Rodrigo can be,but worries about the dark rings under his eyes and increasingly prominent cheekbones.

Gloria worries too. She tries to talk to him, but Rodrigo plasters a smile that does`t reach his eyes and tells her not to worry. Gloria too well bred to pour tequila down his mexican throat and make him talk, lets him go.

Thomas who is British, the definition of well bred and emotionally constipated does not have any qualms of doing so. He plans an Hermano-intervention. He finds Rodrigo`s friend mobile and for a small fortune purchases a sticky mushroom similar to their first.

Sadly, Thomas will have wait almost one year to use it because Rodrigo, the bloody fool gets himself into the hospital.


	3. The orchestra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awe and horror

Tonight was a beautiful performance,the orchestra all recovered from the strike and united,part of it is thanks to the Maestro´s youth orchestra idea.

Rodrigo`s enthusiasm is contagious and they want to play their best, to be a deserving inspiration for their younger counterpart.

The piece ends and the hall erupts in applause. The lights turn on and Rodrigo bows accepting the audience´s love and recognition for an extraordinary Mozart Symphony no 25.

Then he turns towards the orchestra, eyes shining with admiration and love. 

“My dear orchestra..” he starts but goes silent,his face suddenly blank. “Maestro?” Warren Boyd asks after the silence extends too far.

The Maestro opens his mouth to answer but instead his eyes roll up his skull and he hits the floor, arms and legs failing without control.

The awe turns into horror. 

The orchestra has nightmares about it for months.


	4. Manuel & Gloria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has a home and a family back at Mexico. Don´t forget.

Gloria sits outside the Maestro´s room. Manuel is inside, he arrived the same night he found about Rodrigo´s epilepsy episode.

The news said it was triggered by the light trees of the bubble show. They did not mention malnourishment and exhaustion.

She hears angry spanish bickering before the door slams open and a pissed off looking Manuel exits it. He pauses when he notices her.

“Sorry.A veces Rodrigo es un pendejo”

“Do not worry. I know. I throw an onion to his head,once” she says and Manuel smirks.

“Yes, stubborn short shit. He is refusing treatment because he claims pills make him lose the music.Said the same last time”

“Has this happened before?”

Manuel shrugs.

“Rodrigo was diagnostic epillepsy,that is why he does not drive, he never learned. Seizures are usually controlled but stress is a trigger and an stressed Rodrigo is auto destructive. You people, should pay more attention to the no eating, the no sleeping. He gets trapped in his head and his music. He needs to be reminded to take care of himself and has to be bully into it sometimes”

“He is not a child”

Manuel rolls his eyes.

“No he is not, only in the important things. That passion you are all in love comes from that, from the childlike enthusiasm and energy. Also he has zero auto control and horrible coping methods. And don´t you see? His maestro died.Flautist girl left,took a piece of him. La Fiamma chewed and spit him out. Rodrigo´s heart is like a fucking orchid. Special,beautiful and delicate. It needs to be handle like one” he straights his jacket and walks towards the hall. Pauses for a second and looks back at her. 

“Take care of him. He chose you and the orchestra as his family and as his home. He loves you all. If you guys can`t appreciate that I will take him back with us. We know how to take care of him and his stupid orchid heart. He has a home and a family back at Mexico. Don´t forget”

He leaves and Gloria closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and keeps doing so until her hands stop trembling and her guilt is packed into neat boxes at the bottom of her mind. 

With one last deep breathe she enters the room to see her enfant terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe in medical treatments. This is just fiction. Please stay safe.
> 
> Also Pendejo means asshat or daft.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrigo has many virtues, patience is not one of them.

Rodrigo has more three seizures at the hospital before saying yes to the medicine and only after Gloria told him about Virgil being inconsolable after witnessing their Maestro opening blank eyes and taking almost two minutes answering to his name.

Turns out Rodrigo was right about the medicine. It compromises his balance and coordination, makes him dizzy and sleepy. He tries to play the violin but his hands shake too much and he puts the violin back in his case after paying two dissonant mourning notes.

The doctor says it will get better, once his body gets used to the dose. He just needs a little patience.

Easy to say. Rodrigo has many virtues, patience is not one of them.

The day he is discharged, Rodrigo leaves before anyone picks him up. He leaves in his fucking pajamas without a note. Gloria despairs and Thomas is furious.

The orchestra looks for their Maestro in all his usual places. The little corners in the city he likes, his favorite tea shops, the hall itself.

It is Pavel who remembers the elementary school Rodrigo took him once to make some repairs to the piano. 

They find him there, sitting outside surrounded by snow, eyes bright and face flushed with fever.

“I forgot they are in winter break” he says when Thomas sits next to him. His expression is so heartbroken,the older man swallows his fury and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“It is ok mate. Let`s get you home”


	6. Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can´t play, he can`t understand the notes with blurry eyes. In less than two years he has lost music twice. Maybe he is really cursed.

Last time this happened he was a teen. He was still in Mexico, surrounded by the familiar smell of his grandmother`s house and Maestro´s Rivera soft voice explaining the importance of tempo when performing Bach. He could not hold his violin either but does not remember feeling so alone.

Stupid brain. It is not fair, but as Beethoven taught him, life is not fair. Only Music is but only those strong enough,those who love it enough, deserve it, so says Bach.

Kid Mozart is a little jerk,keeps reminding him what a fraud he is. Beethoven mocks his weakness. Maestro Rivera explains how this is the consequence for not following fate.

He can´t play, he can`t understand the notes with blurry eyes. In less than two years he has lost music twice. Maybe he is really cursed.

He realizes this when curled up in the king size in one of Gloria´s lavish guest rooms. A sob escapes his lips, he starts crying, the only reason he is not howling is thanks to the fist between his teeth.

He is alone and without music, which is the same as water for him. His heart withers.


	7. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrigo is quiet and pliant.
> 
> Gloria hates it,

Gloria expected whining and Rodrigo`s particular brand of mischief. She expected Rodrigo to be his ridiculous wonderful self while he heals.

Instead Rodrigo is quiet and pliant. He sleeps a lot, takes his pills in time, sits next to watch some movies. She put a performance one night only for Rodrigo`s green eyes to well up with tears. So they watch movies, Rodrigo curled like a cat on her sofa. 

His hands still tremble.

Gloria hates it. 

The night she hears him sob,she picks the phone and calls Cynthia.

They need to take care of their Maestro.


	8. Chapter 8

Music never leaves you, Maestro.

Specially if you have an orchestra who loves you.

Cynthia picks Rodrigo up for a surprise doctor check up who turns into a concert, the children from the youth orchestra playing Christmas carols for the upcoming function. The kids are still learning but they give their best for this man who share their love and enthusiasm for music. 

Rodrigo smiles for the first time in weeks.

Warren Boyd plays in Gloria`s house every evening to get comments from Rodrigo who is happy to instruct even if he still gets dizzy reading the notes. Thomas plays his compositions, Cynthia cooks heart delicious food in Gloria`s kitchen hips moving at the rhythm of salsa and watching Rodrigo like a hawk to make sure he eats all the food in his plate. Union Bob picks up Rodrigo in his Uber to listen to the youth orchestra practice. Dee Dee makes yoga with him and shares some breathing techniques when he feels anxious. Everyone makes sure his Maestro`s life is full of music, all the time, while he recovers.

And when he wakes up from an attack or a nightmare at night, Gloria, sings to him from nursery songs to broadway tune shows.

Everyone makes sure his Maestro`s life is full of music, all the time, while he recovers.

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs a little love. It is an extraordinary show, lovely characters.  
> Watch it.


End file.
